Recuerdo de Kirito, Ubicado en el piso 55
by JISG 41947
Summary: Kirito recuerda otra ocasión que ve a los cinco guerreros anónimos que lo ayudaron. OVA del Fanfic principal: Aventuras SAO


Una vez, en un día con sus compañeros de batalla: Ryu, Iván y Jack, recuerda la vez en que se encontraba en un cañón, como un miembro del gremio de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre, junto con otros dos miembros del mismo, en el piso 55, en la entrada del calabozo: Godfrey y Kuradeel. Godfrey le había lanzado su comida. Kirito, cuando la abrió, había recordado un emparedado que una vez le dio su querida Asuna. Después vuelve a ver la bolsa y ve solo un pan simple y una botella de una bebida.

Empezó por la bebida. De pronto, dirige la mirada hacia Kuradeel y nota que no toma nada de lo que le habían dado. Para su sorpresa, el veneno hace efecto, dejándolo paralizado. Kuradeel empieza a reír endemoniadamente aterrador, dirigiéndose hacia Godfrey, que también estaba paralizado. "sabía que era un idiota, pero en realidad su cerebro solo son músculos"-dice Kuradeel a la vez que reía con esa misma risa malvada. Poco después saca su espada y empieza a matarlo lentamente, mientras le contaba una anécdota sobre cómo había perdido hombres, quedando él como único sobreviviente y lo que había hecho para sobrevivir. Su HP llega a cero, matándolo completamente. Kirito, frustrado de no poder haberlo salvado, pero notó que tenía el tatuaje de Ataúd Risueño en su antebrazo. Su enemigo empezaba a dirigirse hacia él con su espada desenfudada. "Acabo de matar un testigo inocente por un muchacho como tú"-Le dice Kuradeel a Kirito con la misma risa malvada. Kirito intentaba desesperadamente en moverse, pero el veneno seguía activo. Kuradeel, al llegar a él, empieza a enterrarle la espalda en la mano. "¡UGH!"-exclama con dolor el Espadachín negro. Posteriormente retira la espada de la mano de Kirito y la encaja en la pierna. "¿Cómo se siente?"-pregunta Kuradeel con una cara de retorcido degenerado que tenía-"¿Cómo se siente saber que vas a morir pronto?". Debido a que sentía el fuerte dolor en ambos lugares donde les encajó la espada, no podía decir nada. Su HP estaba bajando rápidamente a amarillo y el veneno seguía funcionando.

Vuelve a retirar su espada y vuelve a enterrársela en el estómago, bajando su HP a estados críticos. Kirito, sintiendo que casi le llegaba su hora, solo cerró sus ojos. De pronto recuerda el rostro de Asuna y se da cuenta de que aún no puede morir, por lo que empieza a luchar contra el veneno y con su mano derecha trata de apartar la espada, pero su HP casi estaba llegando a cero. Kuradeel rápidamente se da cuenta de que tenía miedo de morir, pero aún así seguía ejerciendo fuerza para matarlo. Kirito no podía aguantar y poco a poco se cansaba más, aflojando la mano y dejando que Kuradeel se la enterrara más. Asuna rápidamente llegó impacando un fuerte golpe a Kuradeel, apartándolo de Kirito y lanzándolo contra el muro. Rápidamente sacó un item y lo usó para curar a Kirito y devolverle su HP al máximo. Con una cara de alivio-"Gracias a Dios, pude llegar"-dice Asuna.

Después de esa conmoción, dirige la vista, muy furiosa Asuna mientras se dirigía a Kuradeel. "No fue mi intención, e...era un accidente de... de entrenamiento"-decía Kuradeel con un falso miedo, pero Asuna estaba demasiado furiosa, que no le importó sus palabras y se dispuso a levantarle la espada, cortando su mejilla. Como ya no tenía opción, trató de atacar. Una vez que se dispuso a atacar, Asuna también empieza a contraatacar con su estoque y sus habilidades, hiriéndolo gravemente hasta que cayó al piso. Tras eso, empezó a pedir piedad, pero a una fachada muy falsa, sin embargo Asuna le creyó, bajando la guardia. En eso Kuradeel sonríe malvadamente y ataca a Asuna, dejándola desarmada, alza su espada para acabar con ella, no obstante, Kirito, ya recuperado del veneno rápidamente se defendió con su mano, siendo cortada por la espada. Con la otra mano activó una de sus habilidades y se la enterró a Kuradeel, matándolo por completo. Kuradeel se tambalea y se recarga en Kirito. Antes de desaparecer le dijo "Asesino" con la última sonrisa y desapareció.

Una vez muerto, Kirito se arrodilla estando en una especie de trance. Asuna se acerca a su espalda y trata de agarrar su mano, pero para. De sus ojos salen lágrimas.

"Lo siento"-dice Asuna entre llantos-"Yo no...debería alejarme". Kirito se da vuelta, agarra a Asuna y la besa. Al separarse Kirito baja la cabeza: "Mi vida te pertenece Asuna, haz lo que quieras con ella"-le dice Kirito.

De pronto sintieron unas presencias alrededor suyos. Resultaron ser miembros del Gremio PK: Ataúd Risueño. Kirito y Asuna, sin tener sus armas para enfrentarlos, esperaron a que uno atacara para que terminaran con ellos. Para la sorpresa del Gremio, cinco ninjas habían llegado cayendo épicamente hasta aterrizar, rodeando a Kirito y Asuna, con la intención de defenderlos. Alzan sus cabezas, revelando sus penetrantes ojos rojos, pero como tenían máscara, no podían reconocerlos. Uno de ellos llevaba una especie de gabardina medieval con un símbolo que ya había visto antes. Ese mismo símbolo también se encontraba bordado en los demás ninjas, en la parte de atrás de su atuendo: Una triple rasgadura. El que traía gabardina medieval sacó unas tonfas, a pesar de que traía un par de ninjatos. Tan rápido como el gremio PK empezó a atacar a los defensores de Kirito y Asuna, ellos contraatacaron con gran velocidad, llevándolos casi a debilitarse y cansarse por tanta lucha. Al verse tan cansados, decidieron dejar el intento de matar a Kirito y Asuna y huir. Los cinco guardan sus armas y el líder voltea a ver a Kirito y a Asuna, aún con los mismos ojos rojos. Pasó el pequeño momento y los cinco dejaron caer bombas de humo para desaparecer. La pareja se levantó sumamente sorprendida.

-"¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?"-se pregunta Kirito en voz alta, refiriéndose a los cinco tipos que los habían salvado.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Asuna-"Pero agradezco que nos hayan ayudado".

-"Es la segunda vez que los veo en lo que llevo aquí en SAO"-dice Kirito, ya acordándose de dónde había visto ese símbolo.

* * *

De pronto se le va la mente, ya que Iván lo estaba tambaleando-"¿Qué te pasa Kirito?"-le pregunta sacándolo de su recuerdo. "Ah sí, andaba recordando algunas cosas de SAO"-le responde Kirito.

-"Vale, estamos listos"-dice Iván-"A comer".

Fin.

 **Notas:**

 **Esta es otra OVA de Recuerdos de Kirito, basado en el capítulo 10, en la parte donde Kuradeel revela que trabaja en el gremio PK: Ataúd Risueño.**

 **Es una OVA de la historia principal que desarrollo como secuela de los eventos del Anime de SAO y de SAO II: "Aventuras SAO".**


End file.
